Halo Mass Effect Timline
by Sharp47
Summary: Just a new timeline saw there were really no fics of contact before the war with covenant so I decided to put this up


**Halo Mass effect crossover timeline**

**Just an idea I had got a little tired of the cold war or humanity overpowered scenarios so I decided to put this up feel free to use it for your story if you want, I would make this into a story but I don't really have the time right now as im looking for a job**

**Also any guest users who post flame reviews will be removed**

March 2523: UNSC ships at the edge of the Shanxi system discover an unknown object resembling a tuning fork, Scientists are sent to examine it and discover its purpose

May 2523: After extensive research its discovered that the satellite is used to launch ships over massive distances to other systems, UNSC authorizes its activation and sends survey ships through it,upon reaching its destination and finding a similar satellite the survey ships send back their findings and are ordered to activate the satellite however they are fired on by an unknown race who gather a fleet to go through the relay and pacify the race that was attempting to activate the satellite

Late May 2523: A Turian fleet of 85 ships arrives at shanxi and engage the UNSC defence fleet which numbers at 15 ships and 2 ODP's however they manage to destroy 35 turian ships before retreating to gather reinforcements, The Turians send 80 000 troops groundside against 35 000 UNSC Marines and Colonial militia but resistance is fierce and fighting devolves into a week long bloodbath in the planets capital the UNSC 1st Fleet arrives at shanxi catching the remaining Turian fleet off guard destroying the remaining Turian vessels without losing any UNSC ships

Early April 2523: The UNSC and Turian Hierarchy gear up for all out war but the Citadel council upon learning of this intervene and order a ceasefire

Mid April 2523: The Unifed Earth Government sends an envoy to the citadel to negotiate a treaty in which the Turians are to pay reparations to humanity for jumping the gun without explaining why activating mass relays (what the satellites were called) was illegal, The council then offers the UEG membership on the citadel however issues arrise over many things, The size of the Humans Navy, Technology sharing for things like slipspace drives, MAC's, among other techs, and the biggest issue being the extensive use of AI's by humanity the talks devolve into a shouting match and end with humanity remaining seperate from the citadel council however they were allowed an embassy for diplomacy and would continue membership talks over the next 2 years to hammer out a possible agreement

February 2525: After a brief skirmish on an unknown ship official first contact between humanity and the covenant occurs on Harvest but the covenant force opens fire almost immediatley and begin slaughtering the population. After evacuating all they can the Colonial forces and the few marines on planet manage to alert Highcom of what happend the UNSC mobilizes and the Council are informed of what happened

March 2525: fearing the possibility of war the Council declares its neutraility in the conflict, and the UEG is forced to call off all future membership talks to deal with the war

2530: after 5 years Harvest is finally back in UNSC hands but the planet is devastated with the southern hemisphere being reduced to radioactive ash and the north being a frozen wasteland

2531: The covenant launch an attack on Arcadia and kill over 3 million, after evacuating 15 000 of the Arcadian refugees arrive at the citadel in dire need of medical attention most hospitals are overwhelmed dealing with the casualties the media attention it recieved in Citadel space begins to turn public opinion in favor of intervening in the conflict on the UNSC's behalf

2532: After a council fleet is attacked by the covenant and after heavy debate the council declares war on the covenant, However most of human space is effectivley a relay dead zone so for the time being troops and ships from the council must be transported on human ships

2537: with the war going increasingly worse for humanity they share slipspace and some weapons tech with the council to free up ships for fighting and hopefully put some pressure on the covenant

2538-2552: Over the next 14 years humanity is gradually pushed back and suffer such extreme losses that they surpass those of the Rachni wars and krogan rebellions combined

July-August 2552: The covenant arrive on reach the UNSC and council send all ships they can to defend the planet but over two months the covenant destroy 130 of the 152 warships the UNSC had in orbit and suffer 700 million casualties (Military and Civillian) the council loses 250 of the 325 ships they had at Reach, though the covenant lose around 500 ships and 200 million troops mostly due to the ODP's in orbit and heavy ground resistance

September 2552: The events of Installation 04 occur, The pillar of Autumn acting on info acquired from a forerunner relic arrive at the ring but are forced to abandon ship due to the fact the covenant arrived first, the next few days would ultimatley turn the tide of the war with the destruction of the ring though the events were classifed above top secret by humanity and the council fearing a panic

September 13th 2552: Operation FIRST STRIKE a small group of spartans manage to destroy almost 500 covenant ships delaying the covenants entry into the sol system

October 2552: 15 covenant warships arrive at Earth though most are destroyed 1 manages to get through and lands in New Mombasa but before the prophet of regret can be captured the ship jumps to slipspace destorying New Mombasa though the UNSC In Amber Clad is in pursuit

November 2552: The events of Delta Halo occur and the covenant civil war begins with the prophets ordering the extermination of the Elites by the brutes while the prophet of truth leads a fleet to earth

Late November 2552: The covenant launch a second attack on Earth the council sends 500 ships to Earth to aid the beleagured UNSC Home fleet. on the ground UNSC, Council, and covenant seperatist forces manage to punch a hole in the AA grid around a massive forerunner installation that had been unearthed underneath New Mombassa but the prophet of truth and the few ships he had left flee into the portal that the artifact created. A small flood infestation that broke out is quickly contained but most of east africa is glassed in the process

December 2552: UNSC, Council and Seperatist ships go through the portal to the ark to stop the prophet form activating the remaining halo rings, The Arbiter kills truth and the Master Chief deactivates the array, while the Allied ships leave the ark the Arbiter and Chief go to the replacement installation 04 to destroy it and the ark and although they succeeded the Arbiter is the only one to return with Avery Johnson killed and Chief MIA

March 2553: An official end of hostilities is declared and at a hill overlooking the portal the survivors of the ark, the Citadel Council and Arbiter are all present for hoods speech the Elites then depart earth to return home and the UEG begins the mammoth task of reconstruction with aid from the council,

2556: After years of research and development the UNSC Infinity is finally launched, coming in at 5.6 km in length over twice the size of the Destiny Ascension

2557: The events of Requiem occur, The UNSC Infinity is trapped on the planet but manages to break free with help from the Master Chief who had been missing for almost 4 years, however its also during this time that the Didact is freed and plans on wiping out humanity after acquiring the composer from a UNSC research installation he launches an attack on earth while Chief manages to eliminate him his AI cortana sacrifices herself to save chief and the entire population of New Phoenix is killed, the City is blocked off and the UEG claims an outbreak occurred in the city, after the incident Chief dissapears

2558: The UNSC infinity returns to requiem along with a fleet to remove the storm covenant from the shield world, Catherine Halsey is sent to help with the research despite being found guilty of war crimes and is kept under watch despite that she is later found to have been communicating with Jul M'dama and is later captured during the promethan invasion of the infinity ONI orders that Halsey is to be killed but Captain Lasky sends a team to rescue her and although the rescue fails the UNSC manages to get half the Janus key with the storm getting the other half

Late 2558: Arbiter Thel Vaddam and Chieftain Lydus agree to hold peace talks on Ealen IV while UNSC forces provide protection but are ambushed by covenant forces stalling the negotiations it is later revealed that Spartan Scruggs tipped of the storm to the talks and he is killed by Commander Sarah Palmer, Lord Hood and Lasky manage to find out Scruggs was working with the insurrectionist group calling itself the New Colonial Alliance and begin rooting out their operations

2559:The Didact is revealed to have survived and continues to plan the extermination of humanity, though the chief knowing the didact had managed to survive manages to finally kill him putting an end to his plans, Jul M'dama is killed and the UNSC recover the other half of the Janus key and rescue Halsey it is then revealed that ONI was supporting the factions opposed to the Arbiter in the Sanghelli civil war Serin Osman is arrested and ONI has heavy civilian oversight put in place Catherine Halsey is cleared of all charges after her arrest was revealed to be an ONI conspiracy

2560: The Arbiter and Chieftain Lydus manage to work out a peace agreement where they would end all fighting and help each other in post war reconstruction with aid from the UEG and council but both races would largely remain out of galactic affairs fro the next 2 decades

2565: after years of terraforming Reach is declared safe for recolonization

Late 2565: The council allows the evaluation of a human candidate for entry into the spectres David Anderson is sent on a mission under the evaluation of Saren Arterius but things don't go well the mission ends up a failure and Saren blames Anderson for the outcome while the UNSC does the same to Saren the Council buries the incident and there wouldn't be another attempt at getting a human spectre until 2583

2570: Mindoir is attacked by batarian slavers the UNSC responds and manages to stop the slavers from escaping but no official involvement of the Batarian Hegemony is found

2572: Shepard enlists in the UNSC Marine Corps

2571: The Batarians withdraw from the citadel protesting the fact that the council would not limit human expansion in the Skyllian verge and become a rogue state

2576: The Skyllian blitz occurs Batarian slavers launch an attack on the human colony 2nd Lieutenant Shepard who was on leave rallies the colonial militia and citizens and manages to repel the Batarians and buys time for the UNSC 3rd fleet to arrive and expel the Batarians from Elysium

2577: 50 marines are sent to investigate Akuze a UNSC colony that went dark after arriving they are attacked and wiped out by thresher maws the planet is then quarantined by the UNSC

2578: In retaliation for the blitz the UNSC invades Torfan after finding out it was the source of the blitz though they manage to eliminate the slavers and end their operations the Marines sent suffer heavy casualties

2582 the UEG and Turian Hierarchy collaborate on an engineering project a new class of stealth frigate with the latest in Human and Turian technologies

2583: Current date


End file.
